


Boston Enterprise

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Closet fic inspired by Boston Legal and Denny Crane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Short. Silly. Bad Fanfic. ;) Set after TATV.  


* * *

Travis: Archer gave a great speech.

Malcolm: Yes he did. Are you all going to the reception?

Hoshi: I am.

Travis: I don't see why not. Hey, where did the Captain go?

Hoshi: I saw him earlier by the coat check room.

Malcolm: That's odd. He didn't bring a coat with him.

Hoshi realizes something: Umm... Malcolm, what are you doing?

Malcolm: Going to find the Captain.

Hoshi: I don't think that's a good idea.

Malcolm: Why not?

Hoshi: Just trust me on this. We can meet up with him later.

Meanwhile inside the coat check room...

Archer: We should have done this years ago.

T'Pol: Copulated in a coat check room?

Archer: You know what I mean.

T'Pol: I did not realize until recently my feelings for you.

Archer: And your pon farr hadn't arrive yet?

T'Pol: Yes. 

Archer: I had a feeling that was why you pulled me in here. 

T'Pol: I'm sorry I couldn't wait.

Archer: You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm glad you did... Have you seen my underwear?

T'Pol: I believe it is hanging from the light fixture on the wall.

Archer: Oh, yeah it is. We better get dressed before someone unlocks that door. 

T'Pol: Indeed.

Archer: Do you have a place to stay on Earth?

T'Pol: No, I haven't thought of that yet. I had other things on my mind.

Archer: I would love for you to stay at my place. 

T'Pol: Are you asking as my former commander?

Archer: No. I'm asking as the man who wants you in his life. You can stay as long as you want. 

T'Pol: Then I accept.


End file.
